When I See You
by Rokugatsu SasuNaru
Summary: Ketika Sasuke melewati taman, tatapannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yg sedang duduk di bangku taman. Matanya tak mau berpaling dari gadis itu, gadis yang sangat manis berambut pirang panjang bermata sapphire. Fisiknya bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke, Sasuke seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan mata onyx. Entah kenapa Sasuke langsung berdebar menatap gadis itu.


** WHEN I SEE YOU**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Rated: T

Genre: Romace

Warning: Gaje, aneh bin ajaib, Limeee, typo, EYD abal2. OOC

a/n: konichiwa minna_chan g suka tapi pengen baca? Resiko ditanggung sndri…..

don't like don't read

Enjoyyyy….

~Sasuke POV~

Hari itu, Hari dimana aku melihatmu. Melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di taman penuh bunga, gadis dengan rambut panjang terlihat begitu lembut ketika angin membelai rambut itu. Dia tersenyum sangat manis membuatku tak mau melepaskan pandanganku walaupun untuk berkedip. Andai saat itu waktu berhenti….

Menurutku saat yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika aku harus berangkat sekolah. Oh ya perkenalkan aku adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian pasti tau kan kenapa aku paling benci harus berangkat sekolah. Sekolah itu penuh dengan para gadis yang berisik.

Hari ini ketika aku membuka lokerku, lagi-lagi lokerku penuh dengan surat cinta.

"haahh~…" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, ku biarkan saja surat cinta itu berserakan lalu aku tinggal pergi ( Sasuke jahat amat #yg ngirim surat cinta sweetdrop)

~Sasuke POV end~

_Saat jam makan siang_

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerima mu" jawab Sasuke  
"Tapi kenapa?" tnya gadis yg menyatak cinta pada Sasuke  
"Aku sedang tidak ingin punya pacar, lagipula aku tak mengenalmu." jawab Sasuke dingin

Gadis yang menyatakan cinta langsung pergi sambil nangis mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

_Skip time, Waktunya pulang sekolah_

'Haah~, hari yg membosankan, aku ingin lewat taman. Setidaknya jika sore hari pasti taman sudah sepi' pikir Sasuke

Ketika Sasuke melewati taman, tatapannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yg sedang duduk di bangku taman. Matanya tak mau berpaling dari gadis itu, gadis yang sangat manis berambut pirang panjang bermata sapphire. Fisiknya bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke, Sasuke seorang laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan mata onyx. Entah kenapa Sasuke langsung berdebar menatap gadis itu.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini melihat seorang gadis' batin Sasuke

Bahkan sampai rumahpun Sasuke masih memikirkan gadis yang ia lihat di taman

_Hari minggu_

"Sasukeee, ayo cepat turun….." teriak seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam  
"Aku tidak mau buu…" balas Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian

Tok tok tok  
"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya  
"Anikimu, Otouto…." Jawab kakak Sasuke, Itachi  
"mau apa kau?"  
"setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu"  
"cih" Akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ada apa" tanya Sasuke  
"Biarkan Anikimu masuk dulu"  
" Ya sudah, masuk"

"Memangnya ada apa perlu apa Aniki ke kamarku?"  
"Kau tidak mau melihat tetangga baru kita?" tanya Itachi  
"untuk apa? Aku malas"  
"kau jangan begitu Otouto, mereka kan tetangga baru kita apa lagi rumahnya persis di sebelah kita"  
"Aku tidak mau, kau saja yang menyambut mereka" jawab Sasuke  
"Sepertinya aku harus memaksamu" lirih Itachi  
"tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke

Itachi langsung menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.  
"Aku tidak mau" teriak Sasuke  
"ayo turun" balas Itachi  
Itachi pun berhasil menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya  
"Ayo kita ke depan" ajak Itachi  
"hn" balas Sasuke  
"kau itu, padahal anak tetangga baru kita sangat manis. Siapa tahu kau tertarik" goda Itachi  
"hn"  
Itachi hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar jawaban dari adiknya

"Ah Itachi, Sasuke itu mereka" teriak ibu Sasuke, Mikoto  
"Sasuke, Itachi, perkenalkan mereka tetangga baru kita Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina" ujar Mikoto lagi

"Salam kenal" ucap Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan  
"Wah mereka rukun sekali yaa" kata Kushina kagum  
"Coba Naruto punya kakak, pasti akan rukun seperti mereka ya…." Ujar Minato sambil tertawa

"oh ya, mana Fugaku?" tanya Kushina  
"Fugaku belum pulang" jawab Mikoto  
"Wah sayang sekali ya" ujar Kushina  
"oh ya, ayo kalian masuk dulu, aku buatkan teh" tawar Mikoto  
"Aduh jadi merepotkan" kata Kushina  
"tidak apa-apa, kita kan sudah lama berteman, panggil juga anakmu kesini, biar kenalan sama Itachi dan Sasuke"  
"Baiklah, Narutooo…." Panggil Kushina  
"Iyaaa buu…."  
"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu"  
"Baaiikkk aku ke situ…" jawabnya

Wajah stoic Sasuke berubah ketika seorang anak yang bernama Naruto muncul.  
'Gadis itu… Gadis yang ada di taman' batin Sasuke  
Sasuke terus memandang Naruto  
Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya  
"perkenalkan aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto"  
"Salam kenal Naru_chan, aku Itachi dan ini Otouto ku Sasuke" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum  
Saat itu Sasuke hanya diam saja memandang Naruto  
"Hmm…. Sasuke_kun, ada apa? Apakah wajahku ada yang aneh?" tanya Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke yang dari tadi memandangnya  
"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sedikit aneh saja dengan garis yg ada di pipimu" Sasuke kembali berwajah stoic  
"Yah begitulah, yang lain pun bilang seperti itu" jawab Naruto  
"Tapi menurutku kau cukup manis dengan tanda di pipimu" kata Itachi tersenyum  
"Oh ya? Terima Kasih" balas Naruto

"Wah, mereka langsung akrab ya? Senangnya….." kata Kushina

_Malam hari_

Tok tok tok  
ada yang mengetok jendela kamar Sasuke  
'Siapa yang ada di balkon kamarku?' pikir Sasuke  
"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya  
"ini aku Sasuke_kun"  
'suara ini' batin Sasuke  
"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke  
"Buka dulu jendelanya, kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan ya?"  
Sasuke pun beranjak dari mja belajarnya, berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dan Sasuke membuka jendelanya, dugaan Sasuke benar, pemilik suara itu adalah Naruto

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin  
"Aku ingin bertemu dengnmu" jawab Naru  
"kenapa kau datang lewat jendela? Mencurigakan, untuk ukuran seorang gadis" ujar Sasuke  
"kau itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi ucapanmu sedingin wajahmu" ejek Naruto  
"terserah aku"  
"kau itu betolak belakang dengan Itachi_san, dia begitu ramah tapi kenapa kau tidak?"  
"hn"  
"cih, kau itu menyebalkan"kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya

'Manis' pikir Sasuke  
"kenapa kau datang lewat jendela?" tanya Sasuke lagi  
"karna lebih dekat, kamarku kan bersebrangan dengan kamarmu" jelas Naru  
"Hn, Dobe"  
"Apa kau bilang?! Teme…!" Naru setengah berteriak

"Sasukeee…. Apa itu kau yang berteriak?" tanya Mikoto dari ruang keluarga  
"Aku tidak apa-apa bu….." jawab Sasuke  
"Lalu tadi itu suara apa?" tanya Mikoto  
"Tadi itu suara dari handphoneku" jawab Sasuke

"Go-gomen nasai…." Kata Naru lirih  
"hn, sudahlah lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu. Lagipula aku ingin tidur"  
"Hmmn… Baiklah" kata Naru pasrah

Tiba-tiba, CUUUPPP  
sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi porselen Sasuke  
"Terima kasih susah melindungiku Sasuke_kun" kata Naru langsung menghilang dari kamar Sasuke  
Wajah Sasuke saat itu langsung memerah seperti tomat

Sejak kejadian itu, Naru jadi sering ke kamar Sasuke. Lalu suatu ketika

"Sasuke, kau tau? Hari ini ada yang menembakku" ujar Naru  
Bagaikan ada sebilah pedang menembus jantung Sasuke, namun Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya  
"Hn. Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"  
"Aku menolaknya, lalu aku bilang kalau ada orang yang aku sukai" jelas Naruto  
"Hn, siapa laki-laki tidak beruntung itu? Pasti Aniki ya?"  
"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu"  
"ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau bilang" kata Sasuke cuek  
"Sasuke.."  
"hn"  
"Hari minggu besok, kau mau pergi bersamaku ke taman?"  
"ke taman?"  
"Iya, ketaman. Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu ke taman"  
"hn, baiklah"  
"ok, besok aku tunggu di bangku taman ya"  
"kenapa berangkatnya sendiri-sendiri?kita bisa berangkat bersama" tanya Sasuke bingung  
Naruto menggelengkan kepala "tidak, aku ingin menunggumu di bangku taman"  
"ya sudah jika itu maumu"  
"baiklah,aku akan kembali ke kamar. Selamat tidur Sasuke_kun"  
"hn, selamat tidur"

_hari minggu di taman_

Sasuke sampai di taman, lagi-lagi matanya tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Di bangku yang sama ketika Sasuke pertama kali melihat Naruto, Senyum yang sama, angina membelai rambut Naruto yang saat itu tergerai. Saat itu NAruto seperti sedang memandang sesuatu di handphonenya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Sasuke  
"Sasuke, kau datang…" jawab NAruto sambil menyembunyikan handphonenya  
"Tak perlu kau sembunyikan handphonemu" kata Sasuke dingin seperti biasa  
Naruto hanya tersenyum  
"Ayo, katanya kau mau jalan-jalan" ujar Sasuke  
"iya….." jawab Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya  
Sasuke jalan terlebih dahulu, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke

"Dobe, kenapa kau tidak berjalan di sampingku?" tanya Sasuke  
"Aku merasa malu" jawab Naruto  
Sasuke berhenti kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto  
"kenapa harus malu?" tanya Sasuke  
"A-a-Ano…."

"Naru_chan?"  
sontak Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke sumber suaran yang memanggil Naruto  
"Se-senpai…" jawab Naruto  
"oh, jadi ini yg kau maksud malu Dobe. Karna kau ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki ini kan? Harus kau tidak usah mengajakku kemari" Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto  
"Sasuke! Tunggu, kau salah paham" Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke, meninggalkan pria tadi  
"Sasukeee!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak peduli

Akhirnya Naruto melempar Sasuke dengan sepatu yg ia kenakan, dan sukses mengenai punggung Sasuke  
"Apa yang kau…." Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya, Sasuke melihat Naruto terduduk di tanah dan menangis  
"Kau salah paham Sasuke~… Hiks" lirih Naruto  
Sasuke akhirnya mengambil sepatu Naruto dan mendekatinya  
"kau salah paham….. hiks" kata Naruto di sela-sela tangisannya  
Sasuke diam  
"Aku kemari bukan karna ingin bertemu laki-laki itu" Naruto coba menjelaskan  
"Ayo berdiri" kata Sasuke  
"tidak mau, kau pasti akan meninggalkan aku seperti tadi"  
"ck, Usuratonkachi"  
Sasuke menggendong ala bridal style kearah bangku taman yg tadi sempat di duduki oleh Naruto.  
Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke

"apa yang mau kau jelaskan?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan  
Naruto sudah berhenti menangis  
"aku datang ke taman bukan untuk bertemu laki-laki itu"  
"Lalu?"  
"aku ingin jalan-jalan berdua denganmu"  
"maksudmu kencan?" tanya Sasuke agak kaget  
"Iya….." kata Naruto sambil menggangguk  
"lalu, laki-laki tadi itu siapa?"  
"laki-laki itu yang tempo hari menembakku"  
"oh"

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali terdiam  
"Sasuke….."  
"hn"  
Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke  
"Suki da yo"  
Sasuke memandang Naruto kaget  
"Laki-laki yg aku sukai adalah kau" kata Naruto tertunduk dengan wajah memerah  
Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto "kau curang, Dobe"  
"apa maksud… " Naruto belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya  
Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto, Naruto kaget. Dalam ciuman itu mata mereka bertemu, Sasuke terus memandang mata sapphire Naruto. Naruto terhanyut dengan ciuman lembut Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Mengetahui reaksi Naruto, Sasuke langsung memperdalam ciumannya, memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk membiarkan Naruto mengambil nafas, kemudian dia kembali mencium Naruto. Ciumannya yg lembut berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan di bibir Naruto.  
Sasuke melepaskan lagi Ciumannya.  
"Naru, aku juga menyukaimu" bisik Sasuke  
"Sasuukkee…" Naruto memeluk Sasuke  
"Kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke  
"tentu saja" balas Naruto  
Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto  
"Aku boleh menciummu lagi kan?" tanya Sasuke lembut  
"iya…."  
Sasuke sedikit membuka mulut Naruto dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.  
"mmpphh" Naruto mempererat pelukannya, menekan leher Sasuke.  
Sasuke pun semakin menekan kepala Naruto, memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Sasuke menari-nari di dalam mulut Naruto, ciuman mereka semakin panas. Saliva-saliva mereka pun mulai keluar di sela-sela bibir Naruto. Naruto mulai kehabisan nafas, ingin mendorong Sasuke namun tenaganya tak cukup, akhirnya Naruto mulai pasrah. Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto mulai lemas dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya itu.

Sasuke mengusap saliva yg mengalir di sela bibir Naruto.  
"kau sangat manis Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum  
Naruto masih terengah-engah, dadanya Naik-turun. Mata sapphire Naruto memandang mata onyx Sasuke.  
Sasuke tersenyum , kemudian berbisik "Kau sangat mengoda Naru-chan, aku jadi ingin menyerangmu"  
Naruto memukul dada bidang Sasuke "hentikan rayuanmu"  
Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Naruto ke dada bidangnya  
"Sasuke, aku bahagia"  
"Aku juga Naruto"

~Owari~


End file.
